Pacifying Sandstorms
by Raccoon Thief
Summary: The treaty between Konoha and Suna is balancing on a thin thread. Sakura was sent over with the Ambassador; Tsunade has a last attempt plan to create a solid bond between the villages. Suna having many terrible problems inside, can she soothe them over?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story I had in mind. Don't worry I'll also update the other one.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. **

_**Chapter 1: The Arrival**_

Sand, sand, and more sand; stretching as far as the eyes can see. An endless sea of tiny golden particles made up the entire country.

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she forced herself to continue. Already seven days since their departure from Konohagakure. Her mission is to guard the ambassador to Sunagakure.

Lately there has been conflict between the two allied nations, gotten somewhat better after the rescue of the Kazekage- Gaara – from the Akatsuki's crutches. Now had spiraled down, at the last festival crowds of citizens from both respective villages broke into violent feuds, all started from the insults of being led and dragged down by a demon leader. Suna's request for back up against the bandits and rouges plaguing the outside walls was turned down due to attacks from Otogakure. Seeing the Land of Wind's daimyo cut back funding _again_, more than half of the land's mission income goes to Kohona.

Also, the country has terrible problems itself. But they were unsure what; being alone especially after surviving an Akatsuki attack, and trying to rebuild the destruction between now and then. She wouldn't blame them if they did.

In this chaotic time, if a Great Hidden Village has problems, and without allies, other counties would swoop in to take over upon its weakened state.

The only reason why both of them were still standing was their alliance between each other, for they can support one another if someone declares war. But, a recent document sent the Council into major panic. A parchment signed from the Kazekage himself, boldly stating that most of the elders in Suna wants to sever ties with the Land of Fire, and that he's trying to console them to the best of his abilities.

Now, here she was-the Hokage's prized apprentice-, guarding the man who can _probably_ save this dreadful situation. He will negotiate with Suna's Council; financial problems, trade, mission income, etc, they have to make an agreement, they just had to.

The creaking wheels had stop. Both horses made a noise of excitement.

"We'll rest here, miss, for the horses to get a quick rest." The driver was untying the thirsty animals; both ran to the sight of water.

'_An oasis?' _She doubled check if the intense heat was playing mind games on her again, not wanting this wonderful delusion to break to the harsh reality of being trapped in the middle of nowhere.

"Only 15 minutes, we'll set off again." Her voice croaked, following the horses.

"Yes, miss." The young man's rely was short, but polite. He softly tapped on the reed screen; it opened, and held a canteen. A hand simply took it, and gave a 'shoo-shoo' gesture, the man bowed and left; the screen closed once more.

Sakura kneeled over the shining pool, her hands felt amazing in it, cupping them, and brought them to her face. Drinking the water as if it was the most sweetest thing she ever had. It soothed her cracked lips and parched throat.

The medic nin then stared at her reflection. _'Is that me?' _

Yes, that was her. The girl whose hair was a rat's nest of sand and dried blood, whose eyes that had bags, weary from traveling ahead at night, whose skin with multiple scratches and splatter in layered blotches of crusty crimson from the enemy's corpse now, whose- ripples glide across the mirror, interrupting the reflection.

Taking in a deep breath, she delved her head into mirror. Viciously scrubbing her scalp- the water that surrounded her felt wonderful- getting rid of the sweat and blotches that stained the skin. Red swirls mixed and dispersed, diluted in the water.

Pulled her self out, and inhale the dry heat. Droplets fell from her face, some traced the curve of the neck; her matted hair clings to her, she loved the precious liquid sliding down her spine, tickling the feverish skin.

Refilling the canteen, she stood, and walked back to the others. The driver was almost done hitching on the horses. Sakura was passing him when he called out.

"Miss, you should some rest, walking right now can do strange things to a person." He was correct. It was almost noon, and the temperature sky rocket. Besides a little break will be good, just keep your guard up, after all, she is a shinobi.

"There's some food in the back as well." The brown-haired man gave treats of apples to the hungry animals. Sakura nodded in acknowledgement.

Taking a seat at the side next to her back pack, the carriage was on the move again. The wooden wheels creaked on the sandy road. The horses grunted knowing they were at work.

The transportation itself was plain, ordinary; no attention was needed for this. In fact, this vehicle was used for civilians. Hell, even the ambassador was dressed like one.

At the back was usually storage. The man's essentials were already prepared at the village. There were just two small barrels of food, a fold blanket, and the bag that she brought. They ran out of water yesterday, but dropped the barrel; wanting to lighten the load, risky, very risky. Luckily, they will be arriving in Sunagakure soon; maybe in several hours at most.

The cover helped a lot, so nice to be out of the glaring sun. Snagging an apple that fell and rolled over to her. She took a big chunk out and chewed. Once, twice, three times then swallowed. In a short amount of time, she devoured four apples.

How long was it since she ate her last meal? Yesterday? Or was it two days ago?

Licking her lips, wishing that the apples could have been savored; Sakura took another one, but this time chewed it slowly. This fruit was a bit bitter, yet still contained the full taste of sweetness.

Watching the tracks the wheels left behind was the only thing that was eye catching. Chew, shallow, another bite, and gone, the core was left. Tossing it away, she listened; the creaks and movement was a lullaby. The medic yawned from the lack of sleep.

The rhythm still continued; soft winds picked the sand, tiny particles curve, bend, swirl, creating movement. It was manipulated to form vague outlines of the traditional belly dancers. Their limbs flowed with the music; clothing swayed to the beat of the bodies. The tiny bells tied around the ankles chimed in tune the desert's song. It was so real; able to keep awake, she was lulled to sleep from the make-shift play.

* * *

What was that sound? Mutterings; cracking her sore eyes open, the carriage was completely in shade, two walls of solid rock were standing over at the sidelines, humongous they were, standing taller than the Hokage tower. They were at the gates that laid entrance to Sunagakure.

'_The sun's so bright' _Sakura squint her eyes, the scenery of the path they had taken was being disoriented from the intensity. Pulling out a beige long cloth- think of a long scarf- and simply wrap it around her head, covering everything but the eyes. Loose enough for the flow of oxygen, and tight enough so it doesn't falls off.

'_**Great idea, not only protection from the sun, now people don't have to gawk at our hair' **_The inner was right, she was in no mood to have crowds of people staring at her, asking questions if it was a natural color. _**'It's called genetics, people, we all learned it.'**_

Seeing the driver and the guards having some disagreement, Sakura went over to solve it.

"I'm telling you we can't let anyone in without the right papers." A chunin barked at the man.

"We came a long way; we just can't turn back now." The driver was still trying to reason. "At least let us refill our provisions."

"No can do." Another answered; this one was getting his patience wear thinned.

The guards explained that the Kazekage ordered no unknown travelers to come through the gates. Sakura hand them the documents that were from Tsunade.

"I was directed from the Hokage to safely bring the ambassador here," voicing their reasons of a difficult journey.

He still seemed skeptical about the ordeal, "Identifications."

Scanning over their passports and papers, "Ah, Kazekage-sama had waited for your arrival; sorry for the inconvenience, orders are orders."

The guard gave back everything and let them through. Walking side by side with the carriage; the village was empty.

There were no villagers at all; many buildings were damaged, some less than others. Many stalls were left outside on the street, maybe to use later. Every now and then, shinobi would pass by, cautious, ready to spring in action at the wrong gesture.

It was strange to see a Great Hidden Village in a state like this; so different compared to her home, bustling streets, vendors yelling to buy, people laughing, children playing, but here…nothing. A small, empty ghost town.

Here it was, the tallest building, the Kazekage's Tower.

'_Here we go' _

It was now or never.

* * *

**Okay now, tell me any comments. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. A Time to Rest

**Woot! ^^ Chapter two is up. This story was only to be work one whenever a writer's block appeared. Now after seeing the results from this, I decided to continue this as a regular. I'll update when I can.**

Chapter 2: A Time to Rest

One would think that being in a Kage's building would be so grand, so spectacular. That was true… to a point. It was amazing; so grand, so spectacular, so… bland.

The inside was carved out from the hardened rock; the 'waiting room' had almost everything made from the stone material. Cushions were neatly in place on the 'couches', several magazines and books were scattered around the irremovable 'table'. A very lovely dark royal purple rug that stretch from the entrance to the secretary's desk; the secretary herself was reorganizing a tall stack of papers; the small, wiry woman was delicately cleaning a pair of thick framed glasses. The lady held a professional aura meaning she doesn't lollygag.

"It's impolite to stare." Must be a shinobi as well, she did have the chakra flare. "Kazekage-sama has been expecting the ambassador." She didn't harbor the hatred that most adults did, nor did any signs of violence or jealousy, obsessed fan girl and assassin were crossed out.

She set the glasses down. Her eyes trailed up and down Sakura making sure that it wasn't another person who wanted their leader dead, then to the man who flinches, uncomfortable from the piercing gaze. The woman nodded to herself and snapped her frail fingers twice. Two Jonin appeared, they took notice of the foreigners, the secretary clarified that the ambassador was here; both nod and escorted the man away.

"He's out of your hands now; you are allowed to recover until called upon, Haruno-san." The woman shuffled through the papers and gave Sakura an envelope. "We made arrangements for your stay; you are to room at the apartments, keys and rules are in that file. Do. Not. Lose. It. Supplies have been stocked, now it's your responsibility. You may work if wanted, and here."

She then pulled out an enclosed pamphlet from the sleeves of the traditional wear.

"In this is your payment for bringing the ambassador unscathed, this will get you started for about several months, maybe five at most. And another hint of advice, don't outside at night _'alone'_."

Strict, but resourceful as well; Sakura nodded and left the building. Strange… did she have some resemblance to Sasori, or was it the weariness combined with the over exposure to the sun giving her an unusual glimpse of a dead former Suna ninja?

* * *

Opening the apartment door, she found the room looked slightly livelier than the Kazekage's tower, _slightly_. But right now, she didn't care how tasteless the complex's appearance was.

Sakura locked the door, knowing that a shinobi can easily bypass the simple obstacle, but she felt better knowing it was closed, and ignored everything as she traveled to the bedroom. Dropping the back pack, she tore off the cloth that was suffocating her from the heat, ripped off the already destroyed clothes that needed to be replaced, and kicked off the annoying sandals which weighed her feet down.

Crawling into the cool sheets that calmed her overly heated skin; the screaming muscles stopped their consistent messages, she pulled the light blanket over and had it tucked nicely under her chin. A soft sigh escaped through her lips, rolling over onto her side, legs slightly curl to the often repeated position, and she buried her red face deeply the softness of the blanket and comfortable puff of a pillow. Sakura was just so tired.

Hell, even the annoying voice in her head didn't say anything from the lack of everything! She just wanted to sleep for an entire week, and that's what she did.

Sakura closed her eyes to slip off to the wonderful dimension of LaLa Land; to frolic in the dreams of her home and close friends that was so very far away.

* * *

The youngest Kazekage's elbows were propped up on the table, hands folded neatly together. Currently, this was another one of those meetings that he had to attend.

'_Damn.' _Gaara was frustrated with these thick headed imbeciles that made up the stupid Council. Too many of them were breathing down his neck on issues. If it wasn't the bandits and rogues then it was the overcrowding in hospitals – the previous Kazekage – his father – cut funding in the medical field, now there was only at least two decent medics – that weren't killed – who had the basic knowledge to mend a couple broken bones. To add salt to the bleeding wound, the head of the hospital staff was killed from an assassination, now the clinic was disorganization and chaotic with nurses scurrying around trying to get everything done at once. The rouges knew where to hit them hard at a weak point, and if that wasn't the case, then it would be the finical cause. Then there were the problems on the low mission income, the low attendance in the Academy, and most of all, the treaty with Kohona as well, most of these old, skinny fools want to cut off the alliance.

'_Great, another headache coming on.' _He sharply inhaled as the migraine more painful than the last. Usually they would be low, dull, and continuous that lasted all day, but this horrible. It feels like a shotgun was held and the damn bullet torpedo through his skull; the bullet was stuck at the base of his brain.

He leans forward, so that his nose rested on his white folded fingers. "We need to do this-" Again with the bickering on what's the best. "No, we have to defend the trading caverns." And again, they were getting nowhere. "We need them to patrol the walls in case of another attack." Another intervened, "But what about-"

Gaara sat and stayed motionless like a living stature whose eyes stared straight ahead. He listened to every statement, reasoning, and saying, staying silent until the end.

"Kazekage-sama, what is your opinion on the matters." His old sensei, Baki, asked him, he to want to escape this circling debate.

Everyone stopped, all eyes were on him ready for his notion; to them, he was judge, to agree with someone's thought; the people looked up to him as a leader, to follow his rulings with some to none doubts.

"We are running low on supplies." Gaara had to be careful with his wording; there was always a hot head that went against him. "Traders are now traveling through the night, we can send some backup and they will arrive by before dawn."

No one needed an explanation. They already knew the dangers of the night. The time where animals come out to frolic and vicious predators come to feed. Temperatures drop dramatically, from scorching heat to icy winds. He knew the rogues smart enough to figure out this fact, and they would take refuge. After calculating the odds, people foreign to the graveyard hours of desert had a high risk of death from the freezing landscape and the toxic creatures. This land was cruel and merciless as the sea mistress herself.

"Council dismissed." He stood, now there was uproar of feud. Still too many things to be done and not enough time; he already sat in here for hours, skipped lunch and possibly dinner, he didn't mind since Temari was cooking tonight, his stomach never fully recovered from the last meal she done.

His killer headache skyrocket and was eating his head. The Old Ones were thinning his already weaken patience that was already down to the last line. They want to go way ahead; under different circumstances they could, but not now, the supplies and defenses were at top priorities. Also the meet with ambassador tomorrow, if they keep him here any longer, he'll throw out someone complete with a chair and the person shrieking bloody murder…again.

"Tomorrow is the discussion of finical debate with the Leaf Ambassador; we all need to be well rested." This better work, or plan B will go in action.

Everyone murmured involuntary in agreement. "Very well, Kazekage-sama, until tomorrow." Line, hook, and sinker, they taken the bait; finally he didn't need to stay and can move on to the torment at home.

"Gaara-sama, we need your signature on some documents by tomorrow." Great just what he need, tiny printed letters that you had to squint to read, and by 'some' they mean eight feet of papers that need signing, another all night shift and just when he could catch some sleep.

His silence gave an answer. Gaara transport himself to the waiting room where his secretary was cleaning the glasses.

He raised a nonexistent eyebrow, its puzzling why does she have the strange habit; she doesn't even need glasses, was it a security reason, or was there even a reason at all?

"If done in a repeated pattern over an extended period of time, a person gets so used to the system; it's rather difficult to stop." Mai knows what to say to creep out anyone who isn't use to her abnormal ability to read minds. "No, I don't read minds, I read body language and observe charka. Also, how was your meeting, Kazekage-sama?"

His eye twitched from the honorable title. "Mai-san, I told you not to call me that, it makes me feel old." Gaara was annoyed by the council, and he really didn't want her to push his buttons.

"You are young and still a child compared to the others before you. The meeting must have been bad for your headache. Here." Mai tossed a small bag of herbs unknown to him. "It's a herbal tea mixture that I created, and no, there isn't any poison in there. If I want you dead, you would have been a long time by now."

Honesty was hard to come by today, though he had to admit that Mai over does it sometimes. She will tell you the facts and her opinions, and does it straight to the point; she wasn't the type to beat around the bush.

"Thank you. Temari wants you to join us for dinner next week; you can bring a companion if you want." Another fact he knows, Mai is well mannered, and doesn't turn down invites. Even the ones she doesn't want to attend.

"I accept the invitation. Also, the tea bag you hold can be used with other medication, and after 'reading' this headache, you are going to need an extra strong pain killer… Shall I bring the files to your household when given, Gaara-san?" She asked, still wiping the thick rimmed glasses with a grey old cloth.

"That would be appreciated." And another thing he knows, both him and his family share are the only ones who share a bond with Mai who is very distant to others.

* * *

After returning home, getting in a heated battle with Temari for skipping meals, staying at the tower late, and looking like a pale ghost of a person, and endured another of Temari's cooking experiments, a Mizu culinary dish, fried crab and crawfish dumplings, this time it wasn't that bad enough to get food poisoning; finally did he had a chance to sit on the large leather seat in his home office.

Gaara reached over to grasp the bottle of pain killer on the edge, and pop two tiny pills in his mouth and shallow them. The herbal tea had soaked long enough and poured a small cup. He downs it quickly ignoring the intensive burn as it travels his throat. Immediately the formula kicked in, the sharp jabs of the headache slowly turned into a dull beat, and in half hour or so the blasted nuisance will be gone until tomorrow.

He pours another cup, this time for enjoyment. Sipping the tea slowly to savor the semisweet flavor and the bitter aftertaste, the drink calms him, enough to unwind and take it easy. He takes a deep breath and stares at the tea set; for some bizarre reason it's soothing, the porcelain tea set belonged to their deceased mother. It was one of the only few things that survived the father's order to tear and destroy everything that she owns, trying to erase the fact she existed.

Each relative secretly kept a possession, clinging to memories of her. Temari had a kimono she saved from the ashes, Gaara never seen the dress itself, the sister stashed away. Kankuro managed to scavenge a picture with him and the woman before the photos were turned into scrape paper. Yashamaru had kept the tea set his sister greatly adored; he found it hidden in the attic in an antic trunk with a rusted lock which was simple to crush with sand. Gaara still have the teddy bear his mother gave him, the only present he received from her. It was easy to hide within the sandy walls of the rooms before anybody tried to steal him away.

His eyes shifted to the clock which read 1:30 A.M, it was late, and he had to wait for the files. Those bastards knew tomorrow was the big diplomatic meet. He set the cup down making a small 'clonk' noise. Gaara had to sleep one night every few days.

He lean back into the soft padding of the chair, a catnap wouldn't hurt him; he'll just wake up later and finish the cursed paper work. And he dozed off.

**Sorry for a short chapter. I know nothing is happening but just wait.**


End file.
